Let The Caged Bird Sing
by abunai x3
Summary: A priestess with a distinct curiosity, unseals an amulet with dire consequences. She comes face to face with the body and soul of a Hitokiri turned demon named Battousai, unfolding a tale of unforgettable romance, betrayal, and corruption. AU & BxK!
1. Her Righteous Path

**Author note: **I'm going along with this idea, it started off as an odd note on my sidekick, and I swear this is the second time it's happened. I haven't been writing fan fiction a lot, actually I haven't been writing since middle school, and guess what? I'm a senior now, my writing has gotten a little better, my vocab has improved, and its whole different mind set *g*

**You don't need a disclaimer to know the truth riiiiight? **

x - x - x

**001**

**Her Righteous Path**

At first, it had come as a whisper, an idea to play around with in the back of her mind as she milled around throughout the day. But as hard as she tried to fight it, temptation was winning. And Kaoru found herself slowly submitting herself to accepting this heinous act.

She herself, was a pure being, enriched with the will of the gods, and their powers, she enforced the barrier between demons and the common people. Since her sixteenth birthday, it had become duty bestowed upon her, and her ancestors before her. As a child she was drilled in the ways and rituals of a priestess, and unwillingly shirked most of her childhood and adolescence for this cause. Bitter as she had become about it, Kaoru had no regrets. Being a woman at the age of eighteen, suitors were bound to come, but yet many of those inclined for her hand found themselves too 'unclean' for her touch. She contented herself with this fact on bad days, knowing that many girls in her city were sold or arranged to marry men they had never met.

Yet the world that she was surrounded in was encased in the supernatural, thus, a life of simplicity and normalcy would deem to be difficult. Her lands teemed with demons, in the forms of humans, animals, and sinister objects. And her family was chosen out of the few, to perform these righteous tasks. _"Kaoru!" _her father would reprimand, as she frolicked with the other girls in the village, _"remember your duty!" _ It was these small realizations strung together over the years that **this** was her path, and reincarnation had granted her a gift in this life that many would pay for.

And as the years had swiftly passed, the gods taking both of her parents due to sickness and old age, she was the lonely yet esteemed priestess of the city. _"Too young,"_ the elders would murmur as she walked past, pitying the girl to experience such hardships. Knowing this, Kaoru would give her most sincere smile, and continue the daily blessings of the city, reinforcing the barriers upon her city walls. She had never dealt too nicely with pity; it had made her feel weak that the sacrifices that she had wrought were for nothing. And sure enough, Kaoru was not going to have it.

In retrospect, her temptation came in the form of a sealed amulet amongst her family's most precious shrine artifacts. It was neither coveted nor feared, but tucked away safely amongst the articles in a uniform cloth. Countless times, she had pondered such a mysterious origin, and what was sealed within. Yet, she could not bring herself to unseal it, in fear that the effect would result in opening Pandora's Box, forcing to reseal the demons and spirits that would run amuck and wreak havoc on the unsuspecting inhabitants of the city, creating all kind of disasters that would result in a very large headache.

Kaoru chewed her lip thoughtfully as she ran her fingers over the paper seal wrapped tightly around the amulet. The amulet itself was a beautiful example of artesian craft, set with glittering rubies and amber stones, and cut so flawlessly, that she had even contemplated that it belonged previously to the imperial family. She shook her head at such a frivolous thought, surely such a beautiful and priceless object would be sought, and most of all, she doubted the fact that in all places, it would be here in Kamiya shrine.

As a child, she could remember the many times she had sat on the shrine steps, after finishing her morning duties, watching the light gleam and reflect in the engraved stones, how she traced the ornate grooves and the unnamable seal, her tiny fingernails sliding under the thin paper of the amulet ever so slightly. In this moment, she still felt as she did as a child, staring in wonder and curiosity, her mind reeling at what the possibilities could hold. In an essence, she had changed, she knew now what she didn't back then, she had the power and ability to **unseal** it.

The priestess gave a sigh, brushing off the feeling that she was being watched, and slipped into the depths of the shrine ground, slipping the cool amulet into her robes. She was in **dire** need of a prayer.

x – x - x

**End Notes: **Honestly, I wanted to crank this out as fast as possible to get some type of reception from you guys. I'm running a lot on this idea, and am getting an outline together as we speak. Well you guys, you know what to do right? Click that damn review button for me. I want to know what you think.

*What the hell does Muryou mean?

- it means free in Japanese, I'm horrible at titles. Sorry. I need a new title. Help me out?

**Looooove,**

**Robyn ~ chuuu! **


	2. The Katana's Sheath

**Author note: **I know this chapter can get a little confusing but bear with me, my thoughts have a mind of their own. But I promise I'll get the plot moving soon. But oh god, I was seriously distracted when I wrote this chapter. I'm kind of disappointed that I only got one review, but hopefully when I get the ball rolling, the reviews will pick up. One more thing, MySpace is a no-no kids.

**You know it. I know it. We both don't own it! Yup, that was my version of a disclaimer. **

x - x - x

**002**

**The Katana's Sheath**

For as long as he could remember, Battousai was accustomed to silence. The silent voices of his victims, their wordless and desperate pleas as the crimson stained his sword as a quiet pool of life's water slowly progressed around his feet. Many of the Bakufu had marveled at his ability to finish quickly -- without a sound. Then like clockwork, he would delve into the darkness of night, the moon his only witness for each and every night that these acts would occur. But, as fate would have it, there was no silence in his consciousness. It was always ticking, always moving, a crescendo of madness and blood lust roaring in his ears as he made a kill. He was calculated, articulate and capable and designed for a single purpose. He was heaven's punishment, a perfect and concise killer. He lived upon his adage,_ quick_,_ exact_,_ decisively_.

If he did not remember their names, sure enough he would remember their faces, but the Battousai knew that these were needed sacrifices, whether it was a child, a woman, or an elder, the future was built upon the blood of the guilty and innocent. Guilt and regret would be stones tied to his feet, holding him down, and he had always resolved that in return, he would never forget the forgotten. Most of all, he would not drown in the sea of blood by created his own hands.

There were many countless and sleepless nights, where he would sit quietly wiping his blade and recollect. He would note how his hands were calloused with time, and he could only remember the strenuous trials of his childhood. One of normalcy would reminisce on pleasantries, but his life revolved creating an era, he was **never** truly a child.

_No matter of these civil hands unclean_, he thought. The helpless, the indigent, and the innocent their bodies paved the path for a new era. He remembered those who had sacrificed to save him, as **Shinta**. From the moment he had buried their bodies, he decided then that this, had become his inevitable and steady path to protect, his sanity would become the cost.

The world that he lived in was not a kind one, corruption and suffering were the surplus of the common life. Despite the political unrest, and the deterioration of the people, there were demons, roaming, teeming through the back alleys and many in the form of people unbeknownst to many, creating havoc weakening the barriers that many strove to maintain.

As ironic as it was, he had no **humanity** left of his own. It is said, that any human can become a demon in oppressive or extreme circumstances, the seedlings of insanity will take root, and the shreds of humanity left will dissipate, leaving you an essence of your identity and essential being. He, Battousai, a hitokiri whose hands stained in the river of blood, had become a demon. And in the Shogunate's eyes, he was a stain upon their system, and needed to be removed immediately. There was no room in an era of calm for a murderer.

Then as if things had perfectly clicked into place, she had come to him, her eyes pulling him into the depths her soul, and the box that seemed to encase him had slowly opened. He could remember her demure expression which had only managed to agonize him, and her quiet and soft remarks, which always managed to put him on edge. He could remember the soft stains of red that splattered onto the white of her robes, like the color of iris blossoms that wept from the trees. The fragrant smell which seemed to seep into his clothes, and strongest in the rain, that even he, had **forgotten **the scent of blood.

It was she, who had become the sheath of the katana, softening up the harsh edges to his soul.

"Tomoe," He would whisper. Her name had become a soft prayer, sweet yet bitter on his tongue. He would listen intently, her name echoing across the ages. She had become his captor, as well as his escape. Battousai laughed harshly into the nothingness, staring out into the empty expanse. It was because of her, that he was here, trapped body and mind to an amulet that had once given her.

He had loved her once, yes; he had contemplated the foolishness of his actions. He remembered as he had planned, to sweep both of them away, to **marry** her. The stray cat had found a home in his arms, and the little happiness that she had managed to show him, had led him to his untimely entrapment. _Sardonic_, he pondered. What a woman could do to a man. He remembered his visit to the market, eyeing the vendors carefully, setting his eyes on a beautiful gilded amulet. He had bought it, amused, how she would think of the rubies, red and deep; a remembrance of their first meeting in a rain of blood.

How much time had passed since then? Had she fallen to the throes of time? He had pondered many petty questions, for he had remained a timeless being. He had not aged a day from the last since he had left the world; he was still strong, still quick, and still lethal.

And even in the nothingness he had become accustomed to; an assassin did not sleep.

**End Notes: **I know, you want them to meet already. But no go guys, not in this chapter. But soon I promise. Battousai is my favorite alter-ego of the two; I believe he deserves a chapter of his own. There are slight references to Tomoe, and as much as any KK or BK shipper hates to hear it, she sets off a lot of things in this fic. So bah! I will explain some things, I put a lot of imagery and metaphoric things and such which are direct references from the Samurai X movie – which I highly recommend for those die hard RK fans – such as the iris, stray cat, and yes the katana sheath. Woo~ for research. And thank you to Hikaru Utada for giving me such a good song to listen to while writing, **FYI**! Listen to it(: I appreciate all the watches, but please, review and make me happy? Reviews are my motivation guys.

Lovee ya~ chuuuu,

Robyn

P.S. **REVIEW**


	3. Miss Fortune

**A/N: **Yup, well here's another chapter. I appreciate all the watches guys, and the few reviews I received. A big chuuu~ to you guys. It's a little longer than most, but I know it's not as lengthy as you would like. Well ah. Tell me what you think. Geeze, school is making me seriously tired.

**Don't own it. (: **

**x - x - x **

**003**

**Miss Fortune **

It was morning, and Kaoru sighed heavily. The sun was making its steady ascent into the sky, and she could hear the bustle of the city clamor as the merchants and stands opened for business. She dropped to her knees in prayer, a photograph of her parents set on an alter with a small incense stick burning quietly next to it.

"Good morning," she whispered quietly. "I'm doing my morning duties soon, just wanted talk to you a little before I left."

As it happened every morning, she was answered with silence, and yet she could trace the unsettling knot beginning to form in her chest. Time, had done nothing for her loss, it had only begun to make the priestess feel lonelier. But Kaoru wrapped in her duty, had no choice but to press on, suppressing that familiar pang in her heart that hung on so heavily. "If I was any other," she mused. "I could find my way." Yet the caged bird, had **still** struggled for the will to sing.

She watched as the coil of smoke rose lazily into the air, perturbed by the silence. "Ah, well. I should go right? Duty calls!" she stated cheerfully rising from her kneeling position.

Breathing in deeply, she tapped into her ki reserve; searching for disturbances or vulnerabilities that could drain her dry. Finding none, she settled her resolve, briefly glancing at the tattered photograph, and off she went.

"Kaoru!" she could hear her father lecture, "your ki is precious as it would be for any other being. It is a well of prized water than must be kept safe, which is why I am reprimanding you for negligence!" But Kaoru had known the real reason for her father's caution; he had **not** wanted her to end up like her mother.

As a child she had watched as her strong, beautiful mother wilt away like a dying flower. It had come suddenly one winter, unrelenting, as the stones that had encased her precious ki had slowly begun to crumble. It was sickness, her father had explained, not even looking at the child he lovingly called his daughter. As she grew older, she realized why her father's meaningful and sincere stares had grown shallow, her face was carved in the likeness so familiar to the woman he mourned for so deeply. Knowing this, she could not blame him, for even she could not gaze upon herself in the looking glass on the most difficult days.

It was a curse for magical folk such as her, for she feared the same fate would be bestowed upon her. "Never been kissed," she would sigh woefully, after listening to the city girl's chatter. Her deepest regret being her limited flight in the large expanse of the world.

She pondered all of this quietly as she walked down the shrine steps. Her eyes set on the sights in front of her, the smells, and the cool and light breeze, all the small simple delights she revered as a child tugging on her father's hand as they did his morning duties.

"Ah good morning Kaoru!" passersby greeted cheerfully; inclining their head in respect as they walked past. She smiled graciously, tilting her head slightly and continued on her way. Sometimes she would hide her smile bemusedly, as some of the city boys would greet her, taking in their flustered and bright eyed expressions as she met their eyes. She could not bring herself to part with people; they had simply helped quell the large swell of loneliness that crashed inside her.

As she reached the first ward, she extended her hand slightly, small tendrils of her ki pouring into the ward, her mind slowly searching for any weak points or foreign entities. The smarter demons could pass through the wards undisturbed, sometimes leaving their ki to weaken the barriers. Lowly demons were usually harmless, but could prove to be pests if they were up to the trouble. Many officials of the city stressed on her ability to keep their city safe, so that all would run smoothly. What many did not realize, was that demons surrounded them, masked by charms and shape-shifting abilities. It was apparent to any priestess or priest, sometimes; it was all about saying the right thing at the right time.

Feeling confident that it was secure, she pulled her ki away slowly and safely back into her body. The key, her father said, was not to pull away quickly in fear that any rushed flow of ki would sever its ties to the body, and had no means of returning to its source. She shuddered; she dreaded that sudden sharp chill. After feeling it once before in her years of inexperience, she was determined not to feel it again. It reminded her that losing her ki, was losing bits and pieces of herself, pieces that's would die, devoid of all life. Honestly, it spooked her, whether it was her father's cautious guidance or paranoia, she wasn't sure.

She walked quickly to the adjacent wall, touching it lightly and making the necessary precautions, feeling the warm flow of ki course through her before pulling back gently. She repeated this two more times, satisfied that the sun was not high, and her efficiency was improving. She hoped her father and mother would be **proud**.

As she made her way back, a few of the elderly had stopped her, asking to accompany her. She agreed, listening as the old women would sigh and chatter about market prices and old loves. Kaoru had wondered if she too would become this way.

"Ah, miko, this old one would love to have my fortune told today." The elderly woman smiled, crinkles at the corner of her weary eyes, her companions in tow. Kaoru smiled and gave an affirmative nod as they reached the shrine.

She watched as each elder gave their offering of five yen, pulling out an omikuji slip from the box held in her hands.

"Oh, bless Kami!" One of the women cried. "Dai-kichi, negaigoto!"

"A great blessing indeed!" Another woman replied whole-heartedly.

"Ne Fujiko-san, it makes me wonder." One smiled a twinkle in her eye. "What this wish may be?"

This aforementioned Fujiko just chortled, and shook her head.

"Secret."

The women went on their in merriment laughing and teasing, pausing to bow to Kaoru respectfully, before making their way back to the market. Kaoru sighed, how she wished that she too could be as carefree! To take pleasure in simple delights of omikuji, and cheap market prices. How she longed for normalcy, and simplicity.

She pulled a five yen coin out of her robes, making her offering. Holding her breath in anticipation, she pulled a white slip out of the box, unfolding it reverently.

_Dai-kichi. Machibito. Negaigoto._

Her brows furrowed in confusion, her fortune had told her something peculiar. "How vague," she murmured. It had told her that the one, whom she desired greatly or waited for, would come to her. It had piqued her interest, for she quickly realized, she had nobody to wait for. Who could it possibly be? And if so, would this person come? Was her omikuji some kind of joke?

No, she shook her head, brushing away her blasphemous thoughts. The gods were not one to joke with fate, no matter how odd fortunes could be, if kami willed it that way, so it should be. She tucked her fortune inside her hakama, secretly wishing, hoping that Amaterasu would shed some light in the darkened corners of her heart.

She could feel the amulet heavy in her hakama, her fingers relishing the cool stone. The sun hung high in the sky now, and Kaoru more than ever, had wondered if this amulet could be the will to** all **that she ever hoped for.

---

The Battousai had wondered if ever he would see the means of daylight again, would it be kind to him? Or would it be unforgiving and unrelenting as the steel of his blade? Would they shun him knowing what he had become? Was this what Tomoe had done? He was not a collector of sympathy and pity; it did not do justice for him and those around him. In the realizations as a child burying the graves of murderers, and those who had sacrificed their lives for his own, he disregarded it entirely. Was sympathy there to save those who had been subjected to cruelty? Had it shone in the eyes of the slave traders?

He remembered how vividly he fought with Shishou, bitterly arguing that he could make a difference, people didn't need to suffer.

Shishou merely snorted at his idealistic beliefs; "I do not worry for the dead." he stated and simply continued on, not even giving his apprentice a lingering glance. Kenshin had walked away from him that day, determination burning into his soul. For each and every time his sword would drive into flesh, his eyes would slowly glaze over in color, gleaming amber in the dark as his sanity escaped him. Perhaps Hiko, his master, had known this; disgusted in the path he had chosen, maybe he realized it was inevitable for his student.

But it was odd, stuck timeless and closed off to the world had caused to rethink over and over again about many things. He thought of Shishou, how long had it been? How he longed to offer him a toast of fine sake, which he would do on many occasions in the free world, the liquid burning a path in its wake. Then he would reminisce about the fragrant iris, her face, her words, and the cool steel of a dragger dragging across his cheek, and his numb stupor as he was dragged into this abyss. He wondered many times of the world he had left behind, of Katsura, he had many questions and his sleeplessness had yet to tire him.

He pondered the sensation of another presence, unfamiliar, yet it had stayed with him all through the duration of his entrapment. Where was his amulet hidden? Had someone had managed to gain him into their possession? Whether, it had felt like years, months, days, weeks here, he had only begun to wonder of the ravages of time. He felt like a caged animal, and he knew it was only time before his restraints would break.

He touched the scar on his cheek, peculiar that although it felt he not aged a day, the affliction he had gained had healed entirely, no longer fresh and stinging, but painless, shaped into the formation of an 'x'. Whereas no man alive or dead could touch him, a frail, demure woman had succeeded. Bones that could have easily been broken, skin easily abused under the blade of a sword, and resolve easily dismissed. Yet, she had won. He gave a sardonic smirk, her betrayal came easily to him, but he knew he had loved her. Maybe it was her love, which gave her **reign** over the bodies of men who had failed.

His mind had become a never ending circle in this place, and as sure as anything, the Battousai wanted **out**.

---

A silver-haired man bowed deeply, staring intently at his commanding officer. The inn was cool, the shoji door open, and the moon waned in the sky above, a beacon of light in the ink of the night. He was not pleased; his plans would not come into fruition if he could not gather what he needed.

"Well?" He cursed inwardly, and shook his head.

"I have not found it Lord; we are still locating it as we speak."

The older man frowned, "You know very well that acquiring it is very vital to our cause."

"More than anything," he cajoled. "Please, give me just a little more time. I will find it."

His superior looked at him sternly, "Very well, you are one of my finest. Do not cause me to misplace my trust in you."

Raking a hand through his silver hair, he flashed a predatory smile. Sure as hell he would find it, it was his for the taking, and nothing would stop him until he reaped his vengeance. "Of course Shishio, wouldn't plan on it."

---

Kaoru pursed her lips in determination; nothing was stopping her from this moment. 'No more hesitating Kaoru, you're strong enough to surpass this.' She dropped to her knees in prayer, the amulet placed on the altar.

The words were quick to her lips, each said with such ease that only came with years of practice. Her body trembled with effort and anticipation, pouring a steady flow of ki into the amulet, moments later; her shoulders sagged, visibly weakened by the ritual. Tired hands fumbled with the paper seal and tore it, bond broken, it dissipated into thin air.

The sensations that accompanied the following moments had become a blur, it had felt as though a maelstrom, a hidden well of raw power, had struck her. She could feel her eyes flutter rapidly, whether it was shock or exhaustion, her sight was quickly failing her. Her hands scrambled to steady herself, her body slumped forward, gravity's greedy hands pulling her to the floor. It was a myriad of sensations, numbness, exhaustion, dizziness; blue eyes met a glint of amber, before collapsing on the floor in a boneless heap.

"Tomoe."

**End Notes: **Well, there you go. Typed up on my sidekick, checked -- kind of, let me know of any grammatical errors. I have yet to start looking for a beta, god knows how horrible I am with grammar. Let me know if it gets kind of confusing, I'm semi-satisfied with this chapter. Bah. Please review guys, it would mean the world to me.

Thank you to **JMai, Brukaoru, Yukino**.

Well, love ya guys.

~chuuu.


	4. Let The Caged Bird Sing

**A/N: **Hello everybody, did you miss me? *cue the crickets* Well, I appreciate all the feedback, doesn't hurt to have a little more no? *gives suggestive look* I'll be a lot busier, since it's almost the end of my high school career, and my prom is this Sunday! I'm so excited, wish me luck eh? Here's what you've been waiting for – I hope.

x - x - x

**004**

**Let the caged bird sing**

"Tomoe," he murmured. His feet took tentative steps as he surveyed his surroundings carefully; taking care to soak in the undisturbed silence. It seemed as though he was free from what was no longer darkness, and a deep expanse of nothingness had become a foreign and unknown residence. The rich yet faint aroma of jasmine assaulted his nose, his eyes resting upon the motionless figure crumpled on the floor.

He kneeled next to the woman quietly, his ears prickling as he could hear the slow steady rhythm of her heart. 'Hn,' he thought, 'so she is not dead.' His fingers brushed against the cool smoothness of her skin, lifting her face in his hands. The similarities were uncanny, she looked like Tomoe, and quickly he realized this child was _anything_ but. Her face was softer, no harsh lines grazed her skin, her lips pink and full and her eyes framed with thick lashes that rested softly under the skin of her eyes. Truthfully, he had never gazed at her face in his lifetime, until now. But there was something so strikingly familiar about her despite her looks.

Had Tomoe entrusted a mere child with his soul? Who was she to Tomoe? He pondered this as he slowly rest her head back down. Noticing her garb, he noted, 'She is a miko.' Perhaps, she is a colleague, or family of sorts? He did not know whether to take it as an insult or a compliment. His reverie was cut short, as his instincts kicked in. His eyes glinted darkly, "Careless," he murmured. 'There could possibly be other inhabitants who'd be very troubled with this girl indisposed.' He thought.

With a hand on the hilt of his sword, he slipped into the dark corners of the room, watching, waiting; he was determined to get his answers. He listened for any traces of other beings, sensing only the ki of his and hers alone. He could hear the airy chirps of the morning birds, and the bustle of people outside, yet there seemed to be no movement within the area. How peculiar that such a young girl would live by herself, unless, they were temporarily out. The Battousai was not taking chances, and he would take every precaution there was, his blade was **singing** for it.

----

As far as Kaoru was concerned, she was petrified. Her eyes reached up towards the sky, her hands clutching into the folds of her hakama. Her hair was matted to her head, heavy rivulets of rain spilling down her face. The sky was a dark, unfathomable expanse, yet, she had the distinct feeling that it was falling.

She could hear the clash of metal in the distance; it seemed to cry for her, call out to her. Her tabi-clad feet sloshed in the murky water, pushing forward. It seemed like the water had become a turbulent current, would she drown in this place? But the sound had become clearer, and it was calling.

An indistinct figure moved in the distance, the rain stung her eyes, she was growing tired. Where was she? Why was she in this place? Her lip trembled, 'Don't cry Kaoru, you are strong.' She pushed onwards, feeling a chill in her bones. Her eyes caught a sheen of silver, which slipped into the water, which was now waist high. She felt as though she was being watched, an invisible gaze that seemed to penetrate her soul.

She stared horrified at the liquid that surrounded her; she did her best to stifle her scream. **Blood**, it was blood that she was surrounded in, thick, and deep. It fell from the sky in a heavy downpour, it was everywhere. It bloomed like red blossoms in her white gi; little droplets clung to her face. She was drowning in a sea of blood. She could not contain herself, she had to scream.

"Quiet girl!" A voice hissed vehemently. Eyes peered at her, an unforgettable shade of amber, strong hands tugging at her wrists before it faded into black.

----

He had watched the girl as she lay unconscious. Her body had seemed to cry out in exhaustion, her ki; her life force was nearly drained. 'Foolish', he thought. Yet the girl had managed to set him free, unwillingly, he felt himself indebted to her.

He watched as her body had suddenly seemed to toss, as if she was pushing her soul out of her body. Sweat matted her hair and gave sheen to her face, she gave a quiet whimper. She reeked of fear; he could smell it on her. Yet he understood why it was so, in most cases, it was simply put as a nightmare.

But as Shishou had taught him, it revealed far greater things. Ki, was a mysterious and flexible thing, it came in varied amounts, it felt different for every person, and without it, life was ashen, or a smothered flame -- quickly put out. As ki was depleted, the body went through different stages, in this girl's case; she was **hanging** on a thread. The body would tremble in exhaustion, lead to unconsciousness and throw the mind in a fit of confusion or despair. Luckily for her, she did not expire right away. And unintentionally, he had fed her ki of his own. He gave her the benefit of the doubt, she was a fighter.

His hands quickly grabbed her wrist, as she let out a blood-curdling scream, "Quiet girl!" he heeded quietly. He could not afford for her to direct any more attention. Her eyes wrenched open, boring into his soul; they were the distinct shade of cerulean. It was a glassy ocean, turbulent in its depths; he could feel himself drifting into its waters. As quickly as they had opened, they had shut; her breathing steadying and she lapsed into sleep.

His lips twitched in agitation, he could hardly contain himself. And he had wondered why Tomoe entrusted her; she was more trouble than she was worth.

----

Enishi snarled in frustration, where the fuck could it be? No, he needed to soothe his temper, anger would come later, and it was no use letting it get to him now. He paced feverishly tracing the treacherous path lain out in his memories.

He had followed his sister; he was dedicated to her, and loved her greatly. She was his guiding light, in absence of their mother whom had passed during their younger years. He had reveled in her perseverance and dedication, as she would return weakened day by day after her daily miko duties, her brown eyes losing their luminescent glow. 'We live in troubled times Enishi,' she would chide, but oh how he knew, his beloved sister was wasting away, and he did not care for world at Tomoe's expense.

As the days went on, his sister did not sleep, she merely stared aimlessly, an odd expression on her face. It was particularly rainy on those days, and he had wondered if Kura-Okami had bestowed secrets upon her. He had toiled over this many times, gritting his teeth in resentment, missing the mother figure he once had. He was still a child then, holding on to the closest thing to home he ever had. Yet, his father was indifferent, stern, why was this so? Did he value her duty more so than her life? And as Tomoe continued to disappear, he had argued with his father tirelessly, yet his father did not yield, his brown eyes conveying a warning that

Enishi wordlessly heeded.

Then, her body had finally given way; her father said that this time, it was her **largest** duty, important and vital to the lives and well-being of the city. He scoffed at his father, it sounded like eloquent bullshit. It too was late before he realized that the smell of plum blossoms would no longer reach him. He could feel the tear in his heart, as he reverently talked to her, desperate to rouse her from her weakness. Blood has spattered on her gi, yet he knew it was not her own, he did not dare to ask, he only had struggled to keep her.

"Sister..." He murmured, as she gave a breathy smile, her chest taking shallow heaves.

"My dear Enishi..." she replied. "Do not harbor what burns in your heart, for your beloved sister does not wish it so. In performing my duty, it has granted me happiness and freedom..."

These were her last words, his heart turned bitterly. Curse the world for taking her from him, how did Kami save her in her devoted worship? Kami did nothing, Kami had deserted her. He cried out in anguish, as his sister remained motionless, his eyes landing upon an object clutched in her grasp.

Peculiar it was, glinting red in the light, and yet he could feel a presence within it that he could not place. His father had arrived, pulling him away, and yet again Enishi had heeded his silent warnings. He had vowed to avenge her, in any way he could.

His life was a treacherous path, he had seethed in silence, following his father's orders, and continuing to live on, while she rested eternally. As time went on he could feel the ebb of his ki rising, raging angrily, the resentment boiling in his aura. He had watched as they had donned her in white, setting the funeral pyre, the flames licking at her motionless figure. It was as if the smoke rose up to taunt him, to remind him of what Kami had stolen.

He had toiled for years, wandering through back alleys, flitting through the system in which many relied on being 'just'. Then Shishou had come to him, a bemused smile on his face, offering him a hand in **everything** he needed to know.

----

Pain. It was the first sensation Kaoru felt when she woke up, it ran down her limbs and torso, even her head began to throb. She managed a pained groan. How could she be so stupid? Even with careful thought, she always managed to get herself in tedious predicaments. She calculated silently, it seemed she would be bed ridden for days.

'Damn it Kaoru.'

"So you are awake." She stiffened slightly, feeling her muscles protest. Who the hell was that? A figure pulled itself out of the shadows, making its presence known.

Kaoru did her best to not gape in awe. His eyes were a peculiar shade of amber, -- 'like liquid gold' she mused. Violently auburn hair was secured at the nape of his neck, which seemed to suit him naturally. But what had been the most striking, was his face, smooth and handsome, marred by deep groove in the shape of cross on one of his cheeks. His expression was intense as she studied him, but devoid of emotion, lips formed into an unexpressive line. Her eyes flickered to the katana secured to his waist; she made the attempt to move and gave a hiss.

"I would not do that little bird," his voice was steely but smooth in octave. "It would be painful to do so."

She hated how her voice had trembled and quaked. "Wh-ho are you?"

Amused; his lips quirked at her response. "I, am the soul you have set free."

"Free?" It was quite endearing how naive she was, and he wondered if it was an act. But, it was still very entertaining to watch.

"You touched my amulet, did you not?"

She did a lot more than just _touching_; she had unsealed it, her eyes snapped to her surroundings, desperately searching for the aforementioned amulet. Her eyes strained as she combed through the darkened corners of the room. A thin sliver of sunlight filtered through the window, damn, it was still too dim. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat, he seemed to be amused.

"Do not worry; it is exactly where you have left it." She involuntarily shivered; his voice seemed to be laced with lethal poison. His ki seemed to give off the same warning. She was contented to dwell in silence, in fear of the man before her. Who was he? Why was he encased in an amulet? Her mind twisted into many different questions, many which, she was reluctant to ask.

Battousai smirked, she was quite attractive when she was scared, and the smell of it intoxicated him. Her aura was different, wild, untamed, neither demure nor submissive, it intrigued him. It rolled over him in waves, and the smell of jasmine was heady and strong. He realized that in some ways he owed her, yes, he would be kind to her for **now**, then he would do as he saw fit. He did not worry for exposure, it seemed as though the girl lived alone, buying him plenty of time to act.

"You are weak. Your ki has depleted considerably, I would take this time to rest before to decide to do anything rash." He noted how her eyes widened, how odd, her eyes reminded him of the sea, a very rare color to come across. Funny, he remembered how Tomoe's eyes reminded him of the earth, and this girl the sea, total and complete opposites. Her aura gave off her apprehension. He leaned over her, his face inches away from her own, "Do not worry little bird, I won't harm you."

She seemed to shy away from his close proximity; she could feel his hot breath on her cheek, sending tingles up her spine. This man was so unnerving, her nostrils flared in defiance, who did he think he is?

"What do you want?"

He smiled at her brazen response. "I am here to repay my debt, little bird, and then you will tell me all that I need to know."

She scoffed, "And if I don't?"

He admired her spunk; it was a rarity to see such courage and insolence towards him. 'Well,' his lips twitched in amusement, 'it doesn't hurt to have a little fun.' He unsheathed his sword, hearing her sharp intake of breath, it glittered dangerously in the dim, oh how it sang for her blood. "Then, we would have a problem." His eyes bore into hers, a veil of secrets in its depths.

She glared at him, "Then kill me." The Battousai could not help it; he let out peals of laughter. She fumed, the bastard was playing with her, how dare he!

He tapped the flat side of the blade on the tip of her nose, his warm breath on her ear. "I will do as I see fit, little bird." She shivered at the feeling of the cool metal on her skin. With a low chuckle, he sheathed his sword disappearing into the dim; she could hear the quiet pad of his footsteps as he walked away.

If she could move, surely, she'd **strangle** him. What an insufferable demon.

**A/N:** Yes, Kaoru isn't the brightest tool in the shed just yet, oh but she will learn! Well anyways guys, I'm thinking of fixing up the title, after three chapters, I don't feel like I'm satisfied with it! But, I'd really love some feedback from you guys, I get tons of favorites and watches, but where's those review guys? Damn you brain ninjas. I must be imagining it. Well, you know what to do. REVIEW! Before, Tomoe seals you in an amulet too. (:

CHUUUU~

Love ya guys.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_Kekeke_.


End file.
